


Washed Away

by Notmycatsname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 420, Adults, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmycatsname/pseuds/Notmycatsname
Summary: Written for Remus and Sirius 420minifest. I'm always such a fan of high Remus and wanted to put a lot of my thoughts in his mouth for this minifest.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Washed Away

Remus shuffles into the bathroom and stares at his reflection in the mirror, hands clutching the counter-top. He tries to keep a straight face but breaks out in a lopsided grin as he takes in his squinting and hazy eyes looking back at him.

He isn’t sure how he got quite this high. He’d had an edible earlier in the night, a freezer burnt, oddly crunchy brownie he made a while ago and couldn’t remember how strong it was. Apparently the answer was too strong. One minute he’d been talking with Sirius about their lack of plans the next day. Then he blinked and was washed under the wave of the drug, unable to follow the conversation. He has no idea how long ago that was, it could have been anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour ago.

Pathetic, really, that he's so far gone while Sirius has been nursing the same glass of whiskey all night. Or had he refilled his glass? Remus can’t remember, he just stands at the sink grinning dumbly at himself, coaxing himself through washing his face, brushing his teeth, get ready for bed.

He floats into the bedroom, knocking shoulders with Sirius in the hall.

“Alright there?” He can hear the smile on Sirius’s lips. Remus tries to widen his eyes to look less stoned, but judging by how Sirius dissolves into laughter, he wagers he only managed to look bug-eyed and mad. He joins in the laughter and leans forward to wrap his arms around Sirius’s shoulders, burying his head in his neck

“I’m usually better than this, aren’t I? I don’t remember always being this far gone, this much of a...mess,” he mumbles, shivering slightly as Sirius grazes his fingertips up and down Remus’s ribs.

Sirius huffs a laugh against the top of Remus’s head, tilting his face down slightly to press his lips against his forehead. “Not a mess, never a mess. Just usually a bit more coherent, less floppy.”

Remus laughs again and pushes away from Sirius, scrubbing his hands across his face. “I’m going to go flop into bed then,” he mumbles, continuing his shuffle down the hall.

“Be there in a moment,” Sirius calls after him, watching him with a fond look in his eyes before turning into the bathroom.

Falling onto the bed, Remus shuts his eyes and feels the room spin softly around him. He loves getting high, the heaviness that overtakes his body and grounds him. Everything becomes just slightly out of his control, but it's harmless and perfect. It always such a contrast to the moon every month, the days of buildup with aches and pains, to live in a body that is not his. This is like being pulled under the water by a sudden wave. This is his body, he thinks, as he brings a heavy hand to his chest and feels his heartbeat. The room is still spinning, his heart is pounding, the slight thrum of arousal fills his veins as it always does when he’s stoned, and he’s content _finally_ in his skin.

The bed dips as Sirius joins him, seconds or hours later, he cannot tell. Remus tilts his head to look at him, brings his other hand up to trace Sirius’s jawline.

“I love you,” he whispers, his voice catching slightly as he’s filled completely with contentment in the moment. Sirius lays down next to him and kisses him. Remus opens his mouth to him for a moment, hands framing Sirius’s face as their tongues meet before pulling away and turning his back to Sirius, allowing himself to be surrounded as he is wrapped up by strong arms. Perhaps they’ll do more in the morning, but now, Remus thinks, spooned by Sirius, he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
